1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digitally-operating electrical appliance or equipment which is adapted to automatically handle power-supply or line frequencies of 50 Hz or 60 Hz.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The ordinarily employed power-supply or line frequencies in different countries are or appliances or equipment operating at 50 Hz or 60 Hz, which are not only for the domestic market, but are also intended for export, and consequently must be in a position to handle both 50 Hz or 60 Hz, for which purpose consumer appliances are usually equipped with a change-over switch for the selection between the two frequencies. Equipment or appliances which are sold in the OEM-business* or which handle larger power outputs, are already initially delivered while correlated to the correct frequency. This aspect necessitates an increased storage requirement with regard to the export trade. FNT *OEM=Original Equipment Manufacturer